To Save A Company
by DIGIKO12
Summary: Jude is about to lose everything to loan sharks, but he agrees to give his daughter away instead of paying. Read to find out what happens to Lucy! Who is her new bo? And why is Lisanna trying to get in the way? Lemons to come!
1. Chapter 1

**Hee! ANOTHER NEW STORY! This is an apology story for OLHR, or Our Love, Hate Relationship. Either I keep writing that story and this one, or one or the other. I'm leaving it up to you peeps. And the school has NO uniform. I guess it's like a normal school, but in Japan. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone. DON'T BE A NUB AND READ WHAT IS WRITTEN HERE! Other POV's will be added soon.**

**Chapter 1- I'm His Property From Now On**

* * *

Emo chick. Goth girl. Freak. She Devil. Those are just some of the names that I was called. I never really socialized with anyone after my mom died, except for my childhood friends Levy, Erza, Cana, and Juvia. We were the only people who could relate to each other.

By the way, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I only wear black and tend to cover my face in black everything. Except for lipstick. I was either hated or avoided by the student body. Lisanna Strauss was the reason for that. She was the schools 'IT girl' and pretty much a slut. She wore skimpy shirts, skirts, and dresses, just trying to show off her body to the male population. SHe was able to spread rumors about me doing bad things like robbing people and sleeping with random men. I, on the other hand, kept my wardrobe simple. Black shirts (Both long and short sleeved), jeans, and occasionally shorts. I huffed as I walked through the schools courtyard, immediately getting noticed. Today's outfit was a black long sleeve and black baggy pants. Of course it would attract attention.

"There goes the weird goth girl." Someone whispered. I sent them a glare and they shrunk back in fear. I hurried along to the front entrance and walked to my first class.

"Oh, Lucy~~." A voice from behind me chirped. I cringed in disgust and turned to face Lisanna with her two lackeys Sherry Blendy and Jenny Realight.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips and smirked slightly.

"Class. Where else you dumb broad?"I asked in an annoyed tone.

"That's not a very nice thing to say." She said and pouted.

"Like I give a damn about what you think is nice or not." I said and continued to walk to my 1st period. Suddenly two rather large men stepped in my way. The halls were also suddenly empty, students peering out of the doorways.

"I think you should apologize to Lisanna." One said. I Iooked up into the eyes of Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. (It was Sting who spoke by the way)

"Why the hell should I?" I asked.

"Like she said, It's not nice to say such things." Rogue said.

"Like I said, I don't give a damn about what she think is nice or not." I scoffed.

"You had better." Sting growled.

"Or what?" I asked with a slight tone of anger in my voice. They cracked their knuckles and Lisanna started giggling.

"Look at my big strong protectors. There's no one here to help you Lucy. What are you going to do?" She asked and smirked. Her friends started laughing along with her. I sighed and put down my bag.

"You're the ones who asked for it." I said. They all looked at me with a confused expression. I lifted my leg up and took a deep breath.

"Lucy Kick!" I shouted. They were all on the floor in seconds, groaning in pain.

"W-What the hell?! She Devil!" Lisanna gasped in horror.

"Say that again? I didn't quite hear you." I said in a low and dark tone.

"L-Let's get o-outta here." She stuttered to her two friends and they ran down the hall in the other direction. I picked up my bag and continued to class.

~Lunch~

"Ha! You beat up those two football fucks again! Nice one Lucy." Cana slurred and pat my back and took a swig of whatever she had in her paper bag.

"It's not a good thing, Cana. Lu-chan, you could be suspended again." Levy said.

"I don't think so. Lucy was defending herself from two assholes. I'm sure that Master could understand that." Erza said.

"Juvia agrees with Erza-san." Juvia said.

~Afterschool~

Erza ended up being right. When I was called into the office , Sting and Rogue were there trying to get me in trouble. I said that I was provoked and if I didn't hit them first, I would be the one with the bruises. He let me off with a warning and dismissed me. I was now walking home, tired after the days events.

I approached my apartment building and saw my landlady talking with some strange men in black suits. She pointed in my direction and walked back inside, slamming the door.

They walked up to me and took off their sunglasses. One had black hair and dark blue eyes and the other had blue hair, brown eyes and a weird red tattoo over his right eye.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" The one with the tattoo asked.

"Who wants to know?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Answer the question."

"Tch. I'm Lucy. Now what do you want."

"Didn't your father tell you?" The one with black hair asked.

"I haven't talked to that bastard in nine years." I scoffed. The two looked at each other with a slightly worried expression.

"I think it's better if you just come with us." Tattoo dude said.

"Fine." I sighed. My fag of a father better have a good explanation for this. They led me to a black stretch limo and opened the door. I hopped inside and they went in the front seat and started driving.

"What are your names?" I asked as I opened the window. (I hope you know what I mean by that. The window that separates the front and back seats.)

"Jellal." The one with the tattoo said.

"Gray." The one with black hair said as he started to unbutton his shirt.  
"Why the hell are you stripping?" I asked and cringed with disgust.

"Shit!" Gray shouted and quickly buttoned his shirt back up.

"So you really don't know what's going on right now?" Jellal asked.

"No. Should I be worried?" I asked.

"Not if you don't want to be." Jellal said and turned into a large gate and started driving up a hill. He pulled up to a large mansion and pulled up in front of the door. Gray got out and opened the car door for me. I followed him up to the front door. He opened it and led me down a long hall and up a spiraling staircase. At the top there was a large wooden door.

"Before you go in, I'll need your bag." He said and held out his hand.

"Why?" I asked, but handed it to him anyways.

"'Precautions. Before you go in there, I suggest you be prepared for the worst." He said, opened the door, and shoved my inside.

I was out to yell back at him, but the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Well what do we have here?" Someone said. I turned around to see a man sitting at a desk. He was wearing a black suit, diamond stud earrings, a white muffler, and the weirdest thing was his vibrant and spiky pink hair.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked and started walking towards me.

"'Yeah. What's it to you?" I asked. He smirked and stopped in front of me. He was a little too close for comfort so I took a step back, which landed me against the door.

"'Feisty, aren't we?" He said, smirk still intact.

"Who are you?" I asked, slightly scared.

"Natsu Dragneel." He said. I was about to make a comment on his ruley pink hair, but he spoke first.

"You're pretty cute, you know that?" Natsu said.

"I've been told." I said with a little smirk of my own.

"You know why you're here right?" He asked.

"No. I don't." I said. His smirk grew wider and he put his hands on either side of my head.

"I'm gonna enjoy this then." He whispered in my ear. I blushed a healthy red as I felt his hot breath wash over my face. Before I could register what was going on, his lips were on mine. My eyes widened and I tried to push him off, but that just got his hands on my hips. He bit my lip and I gasped in surprise as I felt his tongue invade my mouth. I could feel his hands moving down towards my ass, and I really felt it when he squeezed it. But instead of squealing, I just had to moan. Natsu pulled away panting and had his stupid smirk on his face.

"So you liked that, did you?" He asked.

"S-Shut up." I stuttered and blushed.

"You belong to me now." Natsu said and kissed me hard on the lips.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I want to know, before I update FIRE DRAGONS KISS, if you are okay with it only being like 10-15 chapters.**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen! I hope you didn't wait too long. I had school ad all that shit, so yeah... I promise ETND will be next! I have a little issue that will be written at the bottom that you won't like. But, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2- School**

* * *

My life sucked even more than before. After I was finally able to get Natsu off of me, I asked him exactly how I belonged to him. He told me that my father wasn't able to pay off his debt, so he sold me to him. Leave it to my dad to my ruin my life even more than he already has. I was currently getting ready for school. Hopefully Natsu won't come around me today. I put on a black tank top and white shorts and put my hair in two pigtails. I'm allowed to wear other colors besides black when I want to. I grabbed a piece of toast and my bag and headed out my door. I walked down the steps of my apartment and began down the sidewalk when a car honked. I turned around and scowled. Natsu was standing against a black Ferrari in a gray suit with a purple dress shirt, his white muffler and sunglasses.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked and walked up to him.

"I came to take you to school. Hop in." He said and nudged to the other side of the car.

"As if I'm going to get in a car with you." I sneered and turned around to continue walking. Natsu suddenly had his arms around my waist and carried me to his car.

"Let me go, you bastard!" I shouted as he shoved me in the passenger seat. He walked around the car and hopped in the driver's seat.

"This can be considered kidnapping." I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Not when I own you." He smirked. I blushed and pouted. The rest of the ride was silent, but I could tell Natsu was staring at me from the corner of his eye. Natsu drove up to the curb of the school and parked.

"I'll pick you up later." Natsu said and kissed my cheek.

"No thanks." I said and hopped out.

"What do you mean 'no thanks'?" He asked and got out, pulling me in front of the car.

"I have work." I sighed.

"Tch. You don't have to work when you have me." He said.

"I'm still going to work weather you like it or not." I said. A group of girls walked by and looked at Natsu, then me.

"So the emo really is dating an older man." They whispered. I rolled my eyes and Natsu smirked.

"You've already told people about us?" He asked and took off his sunglasses.

"N-No! It's just a rumor a stupid slut spread." I scoffed.

"Wanna give them proof?" He asked. I quirked an eyebrow at him and he pushed me onto the hood of the car.

"W-Wait N-Natsu, what are you-." He cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. I stayed still in shock as he pushed against me harder and settled his hands on my hips. I decided it wasn't going to kill me if I kissed him back. I could feel Natsu smile against my lips and he bit me harshly. I gasped and let his tongue roam my mouth expertly. I let out a soft moan as Natsu started down my jaw and kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear.

"So I'll get you after school?" He whispered huskily in my ear and nibbled on it.

"Mhmm." I mumbled, too dazed to answer with real words. He lifted me off and set me on the sidewalk, handing me my bag. He smiled and hopped back in his car.

"See ya later, Luce!" He shouted as drove away. I turned around with a bright red blush on my face and the terrible feeling of being beaten by a stupid guy and his stupid sexual dominance. My blush darkened when I met the eyes of my very confused friends.

"We'll talk about it later." I said and rushed pass them.

I spent the rest of my school day being stared at. Not that people hadn't done it before, but this time it felt different. They were staring at me like I committed the ultimate taboo. I glared at them to keep them off my back, but it didn't work. I was now walking through the hall to get to the cafeteria when Lisanna and her whores walked up to me.

"We saw your little performance this morning Lucy. Who was the guy you were with?" She asked.

"Please don't get aroused off of other people's pleasure, Lisanna. And I wouldn't tell you his name in a million years. He has enough stalkers already." I said. She flushed a bright red and stomped angrily in the other direction. I smirked and walked through the cafeteria doors and up to my table. Levy was the first to notice me and she nearly choked on her rice ball.

"Spill! I want to know who that man was and why he was all over you!" She said and pulled me down next to her.

"I guess you could call him my boyfriend." I shrugged.

"Really?!" Mira squealed. "How old is he?"

"Maybe like 23." I said.

"His name?" Erza asked.

"Natsu Dragneel." I said nonchalantly.

"Natsu Dragneel?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Doesn't Lucy-san know who he is?" Juvia asked.

"Some guy that lives in the middle of nowhere?" I asked and took a rice ball from Levy.

"He's only the number one mafia man in Fiore." Levy said.

"Oh." I said.

"Don't say 'oh'! This guy could seriously hurt you!" Mira said.

"Let the girl have her fun." Cana slurred as she sat down. "It's not every day that you can have a hot guy drooling over you and imagining what dirty things to do with you when you get home."

"Cana!" I shouted and slapped her arm.

* * *

**So... The bad news comences. I have to delete a story. Gomen! But I have too much on my plate! I need to get rid off the least popular ones, so I'm going to set up a poll. You can vote for he ones you WANT me to continue writing. It'll be multiple choicce, so I hope to hear from you! I'm not sure when I can update, cause I got finals week next week, so please stay tuned!**


End file.
